elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Muckraking Journalist
King's Oath sword |faction = |type = Main Quest |id = TR09_Journalist TR09_Gee-Pop TR09_Granny TR09_Varis }} Muckraking Journalist is one of the quests in the main questline of , after "Evidence of Conspiracy." The Nerevarine is ordered by Tienius Delitian to investigate the authorship of the anonymously printed leaflet The Common Tongue. Background During an earlier quest for Tienius Delitian, the Nerevarine has brought his attention to The Common Tongue, a leaflet spreading harmful news about King Helseth. Delitian, as an agent to the throne, sends the Nerevarine to find the anonymous writer of the leaflet, and make him stop his activities. Objectives *Talk to citizens about "anonymous writer." *Talk to Ten-Tongues Weerhat about "anonymous writer." **''Optional:'' Talk to Granny Varis and Gee-Pop Varis about their son. *Find Trels Varis in his Secret Office. *Persuade him to stop printing the leaflet OR kill him. *Return to Tienius Delitian. Walkthrough Tienius Delitian suggests that the Nerevarine speaks to less-reputable citizens in order to obtain information. After talking to any citizen with a high disposition towards the Nerevarine, they are directed towards the pawnbroker Ten-Tongues Weerhat, that can be found in his shop in the Great Bazaar. With a high enough disposition, Weerhat tells the Nerevarine that he knows that Trels Varis is the anonymous writer of The Common Tongue. He does not know him, but has heard his name in the Craftsmen's Hall, and suggest beginning their search there. :Optional: Knowing that Trels Varis is the anonymous writer, the Nerevarine now could speak to his parents. His father Gee-Pop Varis can be found in the Temple Courtyard, his mother Granny Varis inside the Mournhold Temple. Both of them will not give any reliable information about their sons whereabouts, however. When arriving at the Craftsmen's Hall the Nerevarine may find a locked door labelled "Stay Out!" Behind that door a trapdoor leads into a Secret Office, where Trels Varis and three of his employees reside. There are multiple possibilities how he can be stopped from further printing his leaflet: The Nerevarine may pay him 3000 for the Orphans and Widows fund. Trels Varis is ready to give up his leaflet to do something good for those poor people. The gold will be covered by Tienius Delitian as expenses. Another possibility, if they have previously spoken to his parents, is to threaten to kill them. Trels Varis prefers to protect his elderly parents. A last option would be to simply kill him. After the Nerevarine has stopped Trels Varis' activities, they should return to Tienius Delitian to collect their reward. Reward The reward depends on the way the quest was solved, and also in one case on Tienius Delitian's disposition towards the Nerevarine. They are given... *...3000 to cover the expenses plus 5000 as reward, if Trels Varis was given 3000 and Delitian's disposition towards them is low. *...3000 to cover the expenses plus the valuable blade "King's Oath," if Trels Varis was given 3000 and Delitian's disposition towards them is high. *...5000 plus the valuable blade "King's Oath," if threatening Trels Varis parents. *...5000 , if they killed Trels Varis. As can be seen from the above list, threatening Trels Varis is the most lucrative option. If choosing it, Tienius Delitian is most impressed with their "fine judgement" and "light touch." Journal ru:Журналист - разоблачитель fr:Le journal à scandales